Acid
by lostwritor
Summary: Ben's been messing with the Omnitrix. Again. When a weird goop starts leaking and someone is exposed, what will they do? Rated for safety. Chapters 3 written by the wonderful, StuckinDayDream!
1. The Diner

1**Okay, let's get this party started! I am really bored and this popped into my head while my brother was watching Ben 10. So, here. Feast upon words! Not much else to say, really. Kinda creepy.**

**Disclaimer: I get no benefits from this story. If I DID own Ben 10, which I don't, things would get crazy.**

Ben Tennyson was completely absorbed in his Sumo Slammer video game, while Gwen banged her head against the window. An annoying bleeping sound was coming from the game, driving Gwen insane.

"Could you turn it down, dweeb?" asked Gwen pointedly. "Sure," said Ben, not taking his eyes from the screen. The noise continued. "Well?!" she screeched. "Well what?" replied the cousin, a smirk forming on his face. "Are you going to turn down the volume or what?!" Gwen started to yell, now completely facing Ben, who was seated next to her at the booth-like table in the RV.

"No," Ben simply replied, just before an aggravating buzzing sound irrupted from the speaker. "Urgh! BEN!" she lunged for the controller while Ben leaned away. As the two fought, Their Grandpa Max intervened.

"Guys, calm down. We're almost there," He said loudly from the driver's seat. The vehicle squeaked to a stop, knocking both Gwen and Ben to the floor in a tumble. Gwen was first to get up and brush herself off. Ben sat on the floor for a minute, then stood up.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Ben, looking out the window. He saw a little diner and lots of dirt.

"We're in Arizona, getting lunch," replied Grandpa Max. The threesome marched out of the RV and into the diner. It was a 50's theme diner, and there were waitresses wearing roller skates taking orders. Some of them looked pretty young too.

"Aren't there, like, child labor laws or something?" asked Gwen, noticing a girl who looked no older than 13 cleaning a table.

"They do things differently here I guess," murmured Grandpa. There was a sign saying, _'Seat yourself'_ next to the door, so they took the liberty of sitting at a red booth by the window. Ben sat next to Max and across from Gwen. They sat for about a minute before the 'younger than 13' waitress skated up to them.

Unfortunately, she skated right past the table and into the wall. Gwen and Ben stifled giggles, while the waitress herself laughed loudly.

"I haven't quite got the hang of these things," she laughed. The smiled brightly, and handed them all menus. "If you need anything, I'm Emily," she said before skating off to the counter, which she, again, crashed into.

After glancing at the menu for about two seconds, Ben picked up a fork and started poking at his watch, a.k.a. the omnitrix.

"Ben, you better be careful. You wouldn't want to..." Grandpa started, only to be interrupted by a cracking sound. "Uh-oh" said Ben.

Shiny green slime oozed from the crack in a vein-like thing on the omnitrix. It seemed to glow, almost. It was truly disgusting.

"Gross!" cried Gwen, as is slipped across the table, towards her. She jumped up and stepped away from the...whatever it was. No one seemed to notice the toxic gunk flowing not only on the table, but dripping off the edge and onto the floor. By now, Max and Ben were away from the mess, and standing beside Gwen. The watch's bleeding had subsided now, and gunk was all over the table, chairs, and floor.

"I'm going to go get the toxic spill bag from the RV. Do NOT touch that stuff," Grandpa Max said, walking out the door.

Emily saw them standing and skated over. "What's up... EW!" she yelled, catching site of the goop. "What is THAT?!" she asked. "I'll get something to clean it up with," she stated. She rolled away and the two cousins looked uneasily at each other. Emily came back over with a cloth and a bucket. As soon as she touched the sludge, The cloth disintegrated. Apparently, this stuff was an acid. Emily yelped, and tried to jump back, only to fall onto the floor. Lucky for her, her hand landed in a puddle of the acid. Emily glared at her hand, and something surprising happened.


	2. Diagnoses

1**Okay, I wasn't going to finish this story, but sugardust convinced me that I should when she (or he... I don't know, it doesn't say on their profile) made it a favorite. Here, then- another chapter. It will probably take a long time to post the next chapter, I'm sorry to say, because I'm writing this as a I go along, chapter by chapter. At least you know they'll be up on the times. Ha ha. Okay, that wasn't funny so just read this before I embarrass myself some more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think so. Me own nothing.**

The flesh on Emily's hand bubbled, turning green. She lifted the disfigurement to her face in horror, inspecting it with an open mouth. The boiling skin stopped, and the green faded into the normal pinkish hue. The waitress felt a hot, prickling sensation course through her body, even after her hand looked normal. Emily suddenly had a look on her face as if someone poured ice water on her, and that's exactly what it felt like. And it all stopped. Everything returned to normal, so it seemed. Ben and Gwen stared curiously at the girl searching her face for answers.

Grandpa Max walked through the door with heavy gloves and some other cleaning supplies. He silently walked over to the mess, and began wiping the strange liquid into a plastic- or at least, it looked plastic- bag with a toxic waste symbol on it. Max murmured to himself as he cleaned, closely examining the poison.

He then spoke, "Neither of you touched this, right?" The grandpa looked from Ben to Gwen, ignoring the waitress still on the floor. "Uh..." they started in unison, but were cut off by Emily. "Is it really bad? I hope not, I have a night shift tonight, and I don't think I can take having some creepy infection and the freaks that come in here at night AND the aliens," rambled Emily. Max looked at her in a mixed way.

"You touched this stuff?" he asked, gesturing to the glop all over the booth.

"Not on purpose," defended the blonde girl on the floor. Ben wasn't interested in the life or death situation at hand though, oh no.

"Aliens?" questioned the 10-year old. Emily nodded. "This is Arizona, isn't it? There are aliens raiding farms and diners all over the place," she explained.

"Ben, that's irrelevant right now. We could have a situation on our hands," scolded Max.

The older man thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers and said "Follow me."

Grandpa Max walked across the black and white tile floor over to the glass doors that led out into the blaring heat. The four traveled through those doors with it's open sign facing out and silver bar across the center into the dust. The sand and pebbles crunched under Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa's shoes, while Emily struggled to roll over the poorly swept parking lot. She rolled over a rock that didn't like her and went crashing to the ground. Seeing a rattlesnake under the car she nearly crashed into when falling, the waitress screamed and moved backwards. The snake rattled and she started crawling after the others. Why did they have to park as far away as possible? A strong gust of wind came by, throwing sand into their eyes, but also clearing the ground. Emily skated forward, in front of Max. She looked back towards the group, and crashed into the RV.

"GAHH!!! CURSE THESE DUMB SKATES!" screamed the frustrated girl. Max chuckled and Ben and Gwen snickered. Unlacing the skates hastily, she yanked them off revealing pink socks. Emily held the skate victoriously above her head on her hands, before chucking them at a cactus on the edge of the parking lot. The laces got caught in the thorns and stuck there.

"They deserve it," Emily laughed to the rest of the people near her. Max walked to the back of the RV and opened a compartment at the rear, on the outside. He pulled out a weird looking machine that looked like a computer with a tube on the side. He carefully put on the heavy gloves and took a bit of the sludge in the toxic bag and placed it in the tube. The machine sounded like a vacuum cleaner as is swallowed the gunk. A beeping sound was emitted before words appeared on the screen.

"Uh... do people normally keeps freaky science experiments in their RVs?" asked Emily.

"Only our family," replied Gwen, peering at the screen.

There was a mix of numbers and words that couldn't be comprehended. Except for Grandpa, who seemed to understand it perfectly.

"Uh oh..." started Grandpa, as he further examined the results.

"Uh oh?! Why uh oh?! AM I GOING TO DIE?!" yelled Emily worriedly, Panicked, she started gushing on about how she can't afford to miss work, and how she won't live with a disability.

"Well, welcome to the word of aliens," interrupted Max.

**A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending, and that half the chapter is going to the RV, but I'm about to be kicked off the computer and I don't post this now, I won't be able to post it at all.**


	3. The Reality

1Disclaimer: I, Stuck-in-Day-Dream, wrote this for lostwritor for her story, Acid!

The Reality

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN, 'Welcome to the world of aliens?!'" Emily screeched like a banshee, and for a moment every one was deaf.

Everyone stared at her. Everyone, even Max had never heard anything that loud, "That was off the charts," he thought about it, and remembered something. He put his hand on his chin, investigating her face. He looked into her eyes and mumbled to himself, "Just like a Mugnokeko."

"What? Should I be offended?! Are you insulting me?!" She screeched even louder. Once again, they were deafened, and some how, blinded a little. But only for eight seconds.

Max went inside and brought out three gas masks, three Plummer suits Used in space. You know, with Ghost Freak. and a very small, oval shaped ball in his palm. It was yellow resembling a baby chick on one side, and the other was the colors of lava. "Put this on, quickly."

"But Grand Pa," Gwen began, "the Plummer suits already come with a gas mask."

"I know, I made them. But, In this case you'll need these, too," He warned without looking at them. They didn't dare say another word when he is serious like this. 

What's Happening . . .

While Max was looking over Emily's face, he paid extra attention to her eyes. Her black pupils drooped to a sharp point. Her eyes turn purple with a scarlet dot on the left side. The Mugnokeko is a large gray alien that have eyes exactly like hers. 'Could this be the effects?' He looked back and  
saw Ben and Gwen were ready.

Emily was now turning gray. Claws began to grow quickly. Wings were sprouting from her back, which were shaped like giant trees.

"I better hurry this up before something unexpected happens!" Grand Pa Max yelled.

"AH!" she screamed angrily as she ran toward them with death intent.  
"NOW!!" Ben and Gwen yelled in fear.

Max threw the mini bomb as hard as possible. It hit her in the heart, or at least were it was. She screeched like a car does when the driver hits the brakes suddenly, except this was about eight-hundred and thirty seven times louder. She fainted and fell to the ground, returning to her a normal pinkish color. Her teeth and nails grew to a normal length, but the wings just shrinked to the size of a piece of paper and now, they were feathery.

Max picked her up and walked into the Rust Bucket. Gwen took off her suit and looked very sad and solemn for some reason. Ben took off his suit and noticed how Gwen was staring at the ground. He patted her on the back.

"Come on Gwen. Let's go inside."

Gwen nodded.

They slowly walked to the RV and they saw that Grandpa had had a table risen from the floor of the RV. She seemed very pale- like fallen snow. Her lips were as red as copper. She wasn't breathing, or at least, it didn't look like it.

Ben was turning pale. He had never seen some one die. "I guess," he began, "this is the reality."

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 

Lol. I hope you like it. 3

Stuck-in-Day-Dream ® © 


End file.
